galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kklxin Hegemony
The Kklxin Hegemony is a large faction in the southeastern Outer Arm. It is inhabited by Kklxin. It was founded in 2029 AD after the planet Asylum found a stable orbit in the 66 Kklxin system. Society When the Kklxin emerged from the embryos on Asylum, they were left with instructions on how to colonize the Milky Way. They are led by a single, powerful AI which is in Asylum itself which is responsible for making decisions for the entire Hegemony. Worker robots, which are extensions of the AI, manage resources and take up all other jobs that the Kklxin are unable to do themselves. The majority of Kklxin are known as Pawns. Select Kklxin known as Autocrats serve as organic leaders on behalf of the AI. Kklxin themselves think little beyond their current objective. They do not value their own lives, sacrificing themselves for the greater good. As a result, most Kklxin attacks aren't out of strategy, but in sheer numbers. In their conquest, the Kklxin Hegemony subjected three alien civilizations to their rule. They currently use these civilizations as a backup source of organic soldiers. Hierarchy *AI - The semi-sapient control center which is found within Asylum's interiors. It is responsible for macromanaging the Kklxin Hegemony. The AI along with non-sapient drones manage the numbers of clones produced as well and arranges attacks. *Autocrats - The Autocrats are Kklxin engineered with more brain power than muscle power. They serve as organic leaders which act on behalf of the AI. They are the micromanagers, being highly specialized in ruling. *Clone - A Clone is the standard rank and file unit. It is a Kklxin dedicated to physical power. They serve as the warriors. *Subjugate - A subjugate is one of the three species that the Kklxin Hegemony has conquered. They are frequently responsible for the manufacturing of resources as well as drone maintenance. *Drone - A drone is a robot that specializes in non-combat tasks. They mine ore and maintain ships. They are extensions of the AI itself. Technology Few technologies from the original Kklxin Empire survived the destruction of the Gehenna Galaxy. Most of what they use today was preserved on the mobile planet, Asylum. Cloning Kklxin are known for their advanced cloning technology. Within the span of less than a day, a Kklxin can create a physically mature individual capable of combat. This causes a massive population explosion. Starships Kklxin Clone Ships are large spheres, modeled after the appearance of Asylum itself. These Clone Ships, upon arrival on a planet in a desired system, will bury itself within the planet's crust. From there, thousands of Kklxin are released in swarms. Celestial mass relocation The Kklxin Hegemony possesses remarkable technology which allows them to shift the orbits of planets and moons. One common tactic they use in invasions is to attach engines to asteroids or moons, and ram them into a planet. Conquest The AI's initial strategy was to colonize the Outer Arm to establish themselves a foothold in the Milky Way. Despite the lack of resources within the area, it holds strategic importance, allowing the Kklxin to explode in population without drawing attention from other civilizations within the normal galactic habitable zone. Subjugated species *Hiiglane - Giant, sapient sea creatures that are 120 meters in length. *Unknown *Unknown List of systems *66 Kklxin Category:Intergalactic civilizations Category:Universal creations Category:Governments Category:Type III civilizations